


Wishes

by roguefaerie



Category: The Unwilling (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mirrors, Survival, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: David knew the territory. He just had to figure out the puzzle.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Be The First! 2020





	Wishes

David was trying to work the puzzle out. While giving his family the tour from hell of what had once been his happy home (if David could have ever been called happy), he was trying to understand what each of them had gotten from the box.

Was it the ghost of his father who wanted the blood of his family? Or had his father wanted the business dealings with Rich? 

What had his father wanted? And where had he really gone?

The questions would haunt David as the day wore on and hell became more and more hellish.

His home had once been peaceful and orderly.Now he could only ask himself who had brought the box back into his life and what it would take from him. Perhaps the house he had trusted had betrayed him.

Not what. Who. It was who he would lose that would stay with him.

But there had to be a way to find Michelle in her mirror world, especially once Rich was gone.

Really dead. Rich was really dead. And there would have to be an explanation to whoever finally came for them, but if he was stuck in the box then Michelle was too, and he wasn’t going to give up until he found her.

David had not killed anyone. He had simply watched as Cheryl’s body crumpled to the floor minutes after the spirit took her as a host. He was unwilling, always would be. This was his house, and he knew its ways.

He stood for a moment, and then asked it quietly what he should do.

And then he stepped through the mirror.

*~*~*

The house stood lonely and dark as two figures emerged, tear-stained and battered but whole, with mirror glass re-shattering all around them. They were outside, and they ran, into the woods and away.

With Michelle’s help he could survive anything. And he chose for her to be there with him. 

David would understand in time that the conversation he so needed to have with his father was somehow false, too simple. A simple wish.

But he, as the owner of the house, may well have gotten two wishes. He held Michelle’s hand and ran, and he breathed in the fresh air. They were finally outside and together.

*~*~*

When they were long gone, the box stood alone in the middle of the shards of glass, and the one they called the Grim Reaper came lumbering forward to retrieve it. The box did not cut his fingers, for he was its custodian, and it calmed under his touch. The spirit did not possess his body, for he did not have a body to be possessed. He was the one who minded the box and nothing more.

This time there were survivors.

He knew in what passed for the heart of Death that someone such as David would be hard to break.

He would not choose such a strong person again.

He would be more careful in the future.


End file.
